Chryed Flowers
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Daisies for my darling.


**_Inspired by Starfish's poll and SunnySkies 'Dead Daisies' vid... :) xxxx_**

* * *

The soft brush of petals against his cheek made Syed shut his eyes, the sensuous touch and sweet smell relaxed him briefly, calming the tight knot of anger in his stomach.

"Have you got a vase?"

Christian slid the knife into the butter, watching the yellow squeeze up the side of the tub under the force. He scowled as a little plopped greasily onto the worktop.

Banging open a cupboard door, he dragged one out, marching up to the dining table and clattering it down violently.

"You mean have WE got a vase." He snarled.

Syed surveyed the blue and green geometric squiggles that scored across an orange background and then looked at the dark red of his flowers.

"Have WE got a vase that's less…busy.."

Christian sighed dramatically and marched back into the kitchen. He leant into the furthest corner of the cupboard under the sink, cursing as he knocked his head, sending cans of unused oven cleaner and old jam jars, half filled with white spirit and dried out paintbrushes, flying out onto the floor.

"Here…"

The faceted crystal gleamed dully under its layer of dust.

"…It was my Grandma's."

Syed stroked the side gently, studying the black grime it left on his fingertip.

"It's lovely. Dirty…"

Christian tutted and rolled his eyes, grabbing it back up and storming over to the sink. Turning the hot tap on full blast, he winced as the boiling water scalded him.

Drying it roughly, and gushing in cold, soaking the front of his jeans in the process, he returned it to Syed.

"Better?" He asked scathingly.

Syed nodded and unwrapped the crackly cellophane from his bouquet. Toying with the small sachet of plant food, he hesitated about enquiring where the scissors were, deciding instead to try and open it with his teeth.

Christian saw him struggling, contemplated momentarily whether or not to let him get a mouthful of possibly toxic chemicals, then snatched it from him.

Pulling the scissors from the utensil jar, he quickly snipped open the top and squirted the contents into the vase. Walking back into the kitchen, he called;

"Do you want one of your delicious plain bagels?"

Syed narrowed his eyes and began to carefully arrange the stems of his flowers.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble.."

"No trouble.." Christian angrily sliced one in half.

"I don't know why you couldn't get ones with something in, cinnamon or blueberries…"

"I don't see how it matters to you. Anyway, I'm not that fond of blueberries."

Christian groaned.

"Now he says. How come you ate those muffins over at Jane's and said they were delicious?"

"Because Bobby had helped make them, and because I was being polite.."

Christian threw the bagel onto a plate.

"Polite? Fucking martyr.." He muttered.

Syed felt his blood starting to boil again, his hands shook slightly against the green leaves.

"Don't think I can't hear you. If you're going to slag me off, have the decency to do it to my face.."

Syed pushed one of the stems too forcefully, bending it so that it drooped forlornly towards the table.

Christian appeared in the doorway and thrust a plate towards him.

"Bloody boring bagel. Just how you apparently like it."

Syed tried to keep calm, but his voice rose despite himself.

"What's the point in me telling you anything Christian? You never fucking listen, just go blithely along, doing what you want…"

"I thought it's what WE want, how am I supposed to know? I'm not a fucking mind reader. Eat your fucking bagel.."

"I don't want the fucking bagel, I couldn't give a shit about the bagel, I don't even really like bagels, I was just making a point.."

Christian snorted.

"With a piece of dough? All our problems summed up in a round lump with a hole in it?"

He began to laugh derisively.

"Don't mock me, Christian. Sometimes you need to use small things to make a point about the bigger issues. You have to listen to me! Not just hear the words and change them to suit you, think I'm agreeing.."

"Well you have to talk to me more, spell it out, tell me when I'm getting it wrong. This relationship lark is all as new to me as it is to you, you know, I'm learning too!"

They both glared at the bagel between them, each contemplating hurling it at the other's head.

As they simultaneously reached to grab it, their hands touched, sending a shiver of electricity zinging through their skin.

Syed spotted the livid red mark on the back of Christian's hand.

"You hurt yourself.."

Christian glanced at it absently, no longer feeling the throbbing, niggling pulse of pain.

"It's okay…"

Syed pursed his lips in concern and stroked the scald gently.

"It looks sore. You need butter on it. Shall I smear that over it?"

He pointed at the bagel, once a symbol of their mutual rage, now innocently lying inert and unimportant next to the vase of flowers.

"Isn't that an old wives tale?"

"Possibly. Shall I take the flower's out,? You could dip it in the water."

"But you've arranged them so nicely. I've never bought them for anyone before.."

"No one has ever given me any. They're beautiful. I love them.."

"They mean sorry, forgive me. Please say you can... I'm a pig headed idiot and I keep blundering around, seizing the moment without any thoughts of the consequences…"

Syed curled his fingers through Christian's, raising his hand to his lips to kiss the burn better.

"I know that, I knew that. It's part of why I adore you, but sometimes it drives me mental.."

"I need you to slow me down…"

Syed smiled and pulled one of the stems free of the bunch, holding it against Christian's face.

"I've not been doing my job properly. I'll have to shout louder.."

"And I'll hear you, I promise I'll try, make me hear you…"

Syed stepped closer, crushing the petals of the flower between their chests,

leaning up to whisper in Christian's ear.

Christian's eyes lit with happiness and he wrapped his arms tightly around Syed's waist. As he pushed him backwards towards the bed, he murmured;

"Message received and understood…"


End file.
